Works of art that involve food or edible items
Works of art that involve food or edible or drinkable items: *Rirkrit Tiravanija, Rirkrit Tiravanija, Untitled 1992 (Free) (recreated 2007) *Tom Marioni, The Act of Drinking Beer With Friends is the Highest form of Art (1970-9) installation view (2008), From China to Czechoslovakia (1976) *Cyprien Gaillard, The Recovery of Discovery (2011), later *Felix González-Torres, Untitled (Portrait of Ross in L.A.) (1991) *Dieter Roth, Literaturwurst (Martin Walser: Halbzeit) (1961), P.O.TH.A.A.VFB (Portrait of the artist as Vogelfutterbüste) (1968) *Janine Antoni, Lick and Lather (1993) *Michael Rakowitz, Enemy Kitchen (food truck sketch) (2004) *Mella Jaarsma, photo documenting performance of I Eat You Eat Me (2002) *Sharon Core, Still Life With Oranges (2008) *Vik Muniz, Action Photo, after Hans Namuth from Pictures of Chocolate (1997): made from chocolate syrup *John Bock, A gentleman works, when a gentleman works (film still) (2002): mayonnaise, oatmeal, ketchup, and whipped cream are among Bock’s favorite mediums. This particular project contains for its props a video, table, cardboard box, wood, DVD, plastic containers, oatmeal, books & plush objects. *Paul McCarthy, Hot Dog (film still) (1974) *Andy Warhol, Andy Eating a Burger King Whopper (1981) (video) *Carolee Schneemann, Meat Joy (film still) (1964) *Fischli and Weiss, The Sausage Photographs (1979) *Allan Kaprow, Oranges hanging by strings (1964) *Matthew Barney, Installation from Cremaster Cycle 3 (2002), Cremaster 3 installatin: The Cloud Club (2002) *Victor Grippo, The Potato Gilds the Potato, Consciousness Enlightens Consciousnes (1978) *Claudio Bravo, Potatoes (1977) *Italo Scanga, Potato Famine #8 (1979) *David Shrigley, Potato Skull (1999) *Sigmar Polke, Apparatus With A Potato (1969), Objekte Kartoffelhaus (Potato House Object) (1967) *Fischli and Weiss, Simple Science and The maid from Équilibres series (1984-87) *Christoph Meier and Søren Engsted, Bananaspilt (2010): banana peels *Laura Letinsky, Hardly More Than Ever #54 (2002) *Daniel Spoerri, Tableau-Piège (1972) *Ulay & Marina Abramovic, Communist Body/Fascist Body (1979) *Sonja Alhäuser, Flying Buffet (2012) *Mary Ellen Carroll, Itinerant Gastronomy (Open Outcry 2012, original project began in 1996) *Theaster Gates, Soul Food Pavilion (2012) *William Pope.L, A Vessel In A Vessel In A Vessel and So On (detail) (2007) installation view: Chocolate syrup drips from the upside down pirate statue's head. In another version, a glass of milk sits on the gallery floor nearby. *Mircea Cantor, Response (2009) *Christopher Chiappa, Cornball (2010), McMiracles (2002): corn *Jannis Kounellis, installation for Translating China (2011): 4,600 full shot glasses full of baijiu, a Chinese grain liquor, laid out in a nine-by-three-meter ‘K’ shape *Jim Lambie, 18 Carrots (1996): carrots *Lynn Hershman Leeson, Performance Dinners (1970-83) *Benjamin Patterson, Licking Piece (1964, 359 Canal Street, New York City): whipped cream *Stefan Sagmeister, Banana Wall (2008): 7,200-banana wall at NYC's Deitch projects. *Marta Minujín, Payment of the Argentine Foreign Debt to Andy Warhol with Corn, the Gold of Latin America (1985) *Emily Katrencik, Consuming 1.956 Inches Each Day For 41 Days (2005): "In 1962, the painter and film critic Manny Farber coined the phrase "termite art" to describe small-scale work with an obsessive bent. This month, the Chelsea gallery LMAKprojects is offering a strangely literal twist on this idea: for the inaugural exhibition of its satellite location in Williamsburg, Brooklyn, the artist Emily Katrencik is eating the wall that separates the gallery's exhibition space from the bedroom of its director, Louky Keijsers." New York Times *Milena Korolczuk, Blue bird at Raster, Warszawa (2013): Wonder Bread. *Driessens & Verstappen, Morphotheque (1996): genetically modified vegetables (carrots) Many of the artists in the list above were in an art exhibit called "Radical Hospitality" (2012) at University of Chicago's Smart Museum of Art. This website provides videos of the artists' commentary about their work involving food. Category:Works of art categorized by objects